Re-Set
Re-Set '''is the ruthless guild master of Demon Scar , as well as the founder. Appearance In his natural form, Re-Set appears as being withered, and emaciated, with a skeletal visage. He has gray, wrinkled skin, with sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes. His entire body is wrapped in bandages, and he normally wears a red, somewhat singed cloak. When he takes his "Everliving" form, Re-Set grows exponentially, standing about twice the height of his followers. He also gains large muscles, and his bandages peel away. Re-Set also has a pair of demonic, wings in this form, and has the Demon Scar symbol on his chest. While in his true form, Re-Set has a raspy, high-pitched voice. In his empowered form, he has a much deeper, stronger voice. Personality Re-Set is sinister, callous individual, having almost no regard for anyone besides himself. He is also unflappable in his goals, seldom ceasing his actions until he has achieved them. Re-Set lives by a philosophy of "kill or be killed", thinking that if one does not reach a certain level of strength, then that person is doomed to perish. Despite this belief, he seldom, if ever, punishes his subordinates for failure. However, this not out of any moral belief, but because Re-Set thinks that if one punishes their followers, then they are inhibiting their own progress. On the flip side, Re-Set is willing to reward his followers for their success, since he believes that it ensures loyalty. In spite of his callousness, or perhaps because of it, Re-Set holds great pride in his guild, and desires for it to become the most powerful. However, unlike most guild masters, he wants to achieve this goal by wiping out all those that he feels could oppose Demon Scar. Because of this philosophy, Re-Set is more than willing to use underhanded methods to reach his desires. However, this desire for his guild to reign as the strongest, is secondary to his ultimate goal. In truth, Re-Set's true loyalty lies with the Ancient Spirits of Evil , and he believes that true power, comes from them. Re-Set holds bitter hatred for Fiore as a whole, and more specifically, the Magic Council. He sees their punishment of him as being unjust, and seeks to take his revenge, by gaining enough power to defeat them all. Due to his ruthlessness, Re-Set is a rather impatient individual, not enjoying having to take extended periods of time in doing his work. He also gets frustrated when he feels that his guild members are not finishing their assignments fast enough. However, for all his cruelty and darkness, Re-Set is not pure evil. He has his sense of limitations on fighting, and knows when not to press a challenge. Re-Set also has zero tolerance for people who flaunt their abilities for their own personal gain, and thinks they are unworthy of even being Mages. As a result, Sabertooth disgusts Re-Set, and he in fact sees them as being weak and cowardly. History In the past, Re-Set was a member of the Council. During this time, there were many problems concerning Dark Guilds, so much so that the Council was running out of options. In an attempt to solve the problem, Re-Set proposed that they look into the style of dark magic. This idea was immediately dismissed, and the Council warned Re-Set that if he proposed such a notion again, it would be considered a crime. Not taking this warning to heart, Re-Set continued to study the dark forms of magic, more specifically, the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Unfortunately, the Magic Council caught him, and as punishment, Re-Set was stripped of his rank. Feeling wrongfully punished for he perceived as an act that could help Fiore, Re-Set vowed revenge. He continued to study the dark arts, and sought methods to further his own strength. Eventually, Re-Set discovered the full power of the Ancient Spirits, and built statues so that he could communicate with them. With contact achieved, Re-Set struck a bargain with the four entities. The Spirits would give him their power for him to use, and in exchange, Re-Set would find them a source of power for them to take as their own. That in mind, and the full power of the Spirits at his command, Re-Set began to search for a level of power that could satisfy his end of the bargain. For many years, he wandered the world, continuously seeking the power. With little luck in finding the power needed in one place, Re-Set decided to gather power from different sources. He then began to challenge other Mages, and when he defeated them, he would take all of their magical energy, stripping them of their ability to use magic, and giving the power to the Ancient Spirits. Growing impatient with the slow pace of his actions, Re-Set decided to found a guild, which he figured he could use to help rise to power, by defeating other guilds. Magic and Abilities '''Magic Channeling: The most prominent of Re-Set's abilities, is his power to channel magic into his own body. In dong this, he can enter his empowered form, which lets him use the full extent of his magic. In order to achieve this form, he has to chant "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form, into Re-Set, the Ever-Living". After he completes his chant, he grows, and gains a pair of wings. Some have compared this ability to Titan magic, but it is considerably different. When Re-Set transforms into this form, he is not just growing his body, but he is also growing his magical prowess. Despite this power, Re-Set has a critical weakness: starlight. The light burns his skin, and over exposure can have near fatal consequences. Because of this, Re-Set doesn't go out at night unless it is cloudy. Celestial Spirit Mages also are threat to him. *'Ever-Living Form': In this form, Re-Set gains a pair of wings, and his muscles grow to a great extent. His cape also disappears, and his bandages are all but stripped away. **'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Re-Set physical strength grows to a great extent, capable of punching through solid stone with remarkable ease. **'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Re-Set is capable of shrugging off many attacks, without being slowed down to a great extent. **'Flight': Due to the wings he gains when taking this form, Re-Set gains the ability to fly. Dark Lightning: Aside from his ability to channel magical energy, Re-Set's most apparent form of magic, his ability to conjure dark energy, and attack with it. Despite what he names it, and its general appearance, it is not truly electricity, but rather a form of magic where he converts his energy into powerful energy blasts. *''' Cursed Breath':A technique where Re-Set spews out a large stream of violet energy out of his mouth, which strikes his opponent with a large amount of force. *'Ancient Orb': Re-Set forms a sphere of dark energy in his hand, and then lets it float out of his hand. After he releases it, the orb then randomly shoots bolts of dark energy out of it. *'Cursed Whip': Re-Set forms a whip out of Dark Lightning, and uses it to attack his foes. *'Dark Serpent': Re-Set creates a large snake out of Dark Lightning, which he then uses to attack his enemies. *' Dark Storm': Re-Set shoots a large stream of DarkLightning on his enemy. *'Dark Rain': A more advanced form of '''Dark Storm '''technique, where he creates large stream of Dark Lightning, which the then rains down on his opponent. '''Bandage Argumentation': An ability he can only use in his natural form, Re-Set manipulates his bandages to his own means, and can even channel his dark energy through them for attacks. Trivia *Re-Set is based off the character of Mumm-ra from the Thundercats series. **Specifically, he's based on the 2011 version.